הבריגדה היהודית
ימין|ממוזער|250px|סמלי הבריגדה היהודית - [http://www.brigataebraica.org/ אתר אגודת ידידי הבריגדה באיטליה thumb|ימין|חיילי הבריגדה היהודית בקולוסאום 1945 - מקור לא ידוע thumb|ימין|200px|חיילי הבריגדה ברומא thumb|ימין|200px|מסדר חיילי הבריגדה עם משה שרתוק, ראש הסוכנות היהודית ב[[בריזיגלה]] הבריגדה היהודית (נודעה גם בשם הבריגדה העברית, "Jewish infantry Brigade Group", חטיבה יהודית לוחמת, חי"ל ובפי רבים הבריגדה) הייתה חטיבה בצבא הבריטי שהורכבה כולה מיהודים, בעיקר מקרב אנשי היישוב מארץ ישראל. על הקמתה הוחלט רק לקראת סוף מלחמת העולם השנייה - ביולי 1944. היוזמה לכך באה ממשה שרת, ראש המחלקה המדינית של הסוכנות היהודית - המוסד העליון של היישוב היהודי בארץ ישראל בזמן המנדט הבריטי. להקמת הבריגדה הייתה חשיבות לאומית רבה: חטיבה של יהודי ארץ ישראל, עם הווי עברי וסמלים ציוניים השתתפה במלחמה באויב הנאציגם במלחמת העולם הראשונה היו גדודים עבריים, אבל חייליהם באו מקרב הפליטים היהודיים מארץ ישראל שגורשו משטחי האימפריה העות'מאנית למצרים ומיהודים שחיו בבריטניה ובארצות הברית. הבריגדה היהודית נטלה חלק בקרבות שנערבו להבקעת קו ההגנה הגרמני האחרון בצפון איטליה, "קו גינגס חאן", במסגרת החזית האיטלקית של בעלות הברית. בשיאה מנתה הבריגדה כ-5,000 חיילים - מעל ל13% אחוזים ממספרם הכולל של המתנדבים היהודיים מהיישוב היהודי בארץ ישראל לצבא הבריטי, שמוערך ב-38,000 חייליםלפי הפירסומים מספר של היהודים ששירתו בצבאות בעלות הברית, כולל ברית המועצות, הגיע למיליון חייל (לפי הב.בי. סי. ראו הערה 8). הבריגדה, על כל יחידותיה, שהתה בחזית מיום ה-3 במרץ 1945 עד ה-25 באפריל 1945 סך הכול כ-50 יום, מהם שלושה שבועות בקרבות ממשיים. ב-25 במאי 1945 כשבועים לאחר סיום המלחמה כתב הגנרל מארק קלארק, מפקד כוחות בעלות הברית, אל מפקד החטיבה היהודית הלוחמת, בריגדיר גנרל לוי בנימין את הדברים הבאים: " הנצחון באיטליה על הצבא הגרמני הושג על ידי שיתוף פעולה של הכוחות הצבאיים של המחנה ה-15, אשר מבחינת שוני מוצאם לא עלה עליהם, אולי, אף קיבוץ צבאות שנכנס אי-פעם לשדה הקרב המחשה מסוימת לכך אפשר לקבל ממכתבו של דוד בן דוד מחיל ההנדסה המלכותי:" בצבא באתי במגע עם בני עמים וגזעים מכל העולם: מנגולים מבורמה, גורקים מהרי ההימליה, עם ניגרים מהגונגלים באפריקה, עם אוסטרלים מקווינסלנד, קנדיים מהררי הקרח וברזילאיים ממטעי הקפה. ( וזה היה רק בצבא הבריטי) מקור: דב קנוהל עמוד 66 ... אני פונה אליך, כמפקד הכוחות הארצישראליים, לבקשך להודות לכל הדרגות בשמי על שיתוף הפעולה הנהדר אשר נתתם בהתקפה, שהכריחה את הגרמנים להכנע ללא תנאי... לכבוד היה שאתם היוויתם חלק מהמחנה ה-15. מזל טוב וכל טוב לכם" (עיתון "הצופה") בתום הלחימה באיטליה וכניעת מדינות הציר המשיכו חיילי הבריגדה במשימות של ממשל צבאי באירופה. במסגרת זו הם הושיטו סיוע רב לניצולי השואה ותרמו לשיקומם הרוחני ולעלייתם לארץ ישראל. ראו גם:הבריגדה היהודית - תמונות מאיטליה מבנה הבריגדה החטיבה היהודית הלוחמת הורכבה משלושה גדודים של חיל רגלים, חיל תותחנים ויחידות עזר נוספות. ההחלטה על הקמת הבריגדה היהודית התקבלה בצבא הבריטי ביולי 1944 ומשרד המלחמה הבריטי הודיע על כך בפומבי ב-20 בספטמבר 1944. למפקד הבריגדה מונה בריגדיר לוי בנימין, יהודי יליד קנדה, בעל רקע כללי ביהדות ובדיעבד סייע לשארית הפליטה להתאושש מהשואה ולהיכון לעליה לארץ ישראל. הארגון הצבאי החטיבה כללה שלושה גדודים של חיל רגלים שחלקם הורכבו מיחידות עבריות שפעלו בשירות הצבא הבריטי כבר מתחילת המלחמה בתוך מסגרות קיימות של הצבא הבריטי. היחידות העיקריות היו : * הגדוד הראשון * הגדוד השני * הגדוד השלישי * גדוד תותחנים * הנדסה קרבית החיילים היו רובם מארץ ישראל מספרם היה בתחילה 2,500, אך הגיע בסופו של דבר ל-5,000 חיילים. הם רוכזו תחילה במחנה "בורג אל ערב" שליד אלכסנדריה במצרים, שם הם התארגנו במסגרת החדשה. ממצרים הם הפליגו בחודש נובמבר לאיטליה. החטיבה הייתה חלק מן הדיוויזיה ההודית השמינית, שהייתה שייכת לקורפוס החמישי, שהיה חלק מן המחנה השמיני. המחנה השמיני היה חלק מקבוצות המחנות החמש עשרה, אשר פקד עליהם הגנרל מארק קלארק בזירה האיטלקית במלחמת העולם השנייה - בשלב האחרון של המלחמה. ימין|ממוזער|250px|פרסום ההודעה על הקמת הבריגדה מפקד הבריגדה הפניה לערך מורחב: לוי בנימין מפקד הבריגדה היה בריגדיר המקבילה לדרגת תת אלוף בצה"ל לוי בנימין, יהודי יליד קנדה אשר בחר בצבא כקריירה מקצועית שלו. ידיעותיו ביהדות לא היו רבות, אבל הוא התגאה ביהדותו וראה כבוד רב במינויו למפקד הבריגדההמקור : דב קנוהל מפי הרב משה דב קספר, הרב הצבאי הראשי לבריגדה, עמוד 286.. במרוצת שרותו הצבאי בעולם נהג לשהות ביום הכיפורים במקום בו יוכל לקחת חלק בתפילות. סוכם עימו על הדברים הבאים: * בשר חזיר לא יוגש לחיילי הבריגדה. * יום המנוחה הרשמי יהיה שבת. * במידת האפשר החיילים ינוחו בשבת. * לרב הצבאי תינתן רשות לארגן מטבח כשר. הרב משה דב קספר, הרב הראשי לבריגדה מסכם: " כל ההחלטות הללו בוצעו הלכה למעשה". אחריותו ותפקידו כקצין בכיר בצבא הבריטי, אסרו עליו להיות מעורב ואפילו לדעת על המתרחש בתחום העברת הפליטים היהודים מגרמניה ואוסטריה לאיטליה. עם זאת זאת לא רק שהיה מודע למבצע, הוא גם אהד אותו ונתן יד חופשית לפעולה זו. ההכרזה הרשמית ימין|ממוזער|250px|שבויים גרמניים בשבי הבריגדה -ראה בפולקלור של הבריגדה מופיע הסיפור, על היחידה שנטלה 12 שבויים גרמניים בשבי, ללא אבידה אחת, חוזר על עצמו. "בפעם הראשונה נוכחו לראות כיצד "עם האדונים" מתרפס ומתחנן על נפשו ומכנה את היהודים בכינוי - הבארון" ההכרזה הרשמית על הקמת הבריגדה היהודית השתהתה, כמו ההחלטה על הקמתה. התעמולה הנאצית, שפעלה בין השאר בבריטניה ניסתה לטעון כי רק היהודים אשמים בפרוץ המלחמה. ממשלת בריטניה סברה כי הקמת הבריגדה וההודעה על כך עלולה לגרות לה נזק תעמולתי. ראש ממשלת בריטניה, בזמן המלחמה, וינסטון צ'רצ'יל הכריז בפומבי: חמישה ימים לאחר ההכרזה, אישר את ההחלטה גם נשיא ארצות הברית פרנקלין דלאנו רוזוולט. גם שרות השידור הבריטי פרסם פרטים הודות הבריגדה היהודית ביום כניסתה למערכה הקרבית שלה - 25 במרץ 1945"בריגדת רגלים יהודית נכנסה לפעולה בחזית האיטלקית, יחד עם המחנה השמיני. אם כי למעלה ממיליון חיילים יהודיים, לפי המשוער, משרתים בצבאות בעלות הברית הדיווח מתייחס גם לצבא האדום של ברית המועצות. מאז התחילה המלחמה - הרי זו הפעם הראשונה שיחידות יהודיות נוטלות בה חלק כחטיבה. המגוייסים לבריגדה היהודית באים ברובם מארץ ישראל, חלקם פליטים יהודיים מאנגליה וכן קבוצה קטנה של פליטים מהאי מאוריציוס. כמו כן, ישנם מספר קצינים מתנדבים מצבאות הוד-מלכותו ומהדומיניונים. הבריגדה נכנסה לקווי החזית, בימים הראשונים של החודש, בפיקודו של הבריגאדיר א. פ. בנימין מחיל ההנדסה, וכבר הספיקה לקחת מספר שבויים מהאויב בקרבות על נהר הסניו". המניע הלאומי ימין|ממוזער|250px|רב משיא חייל בריגדה - יחזקאל וחנה שמשא המוסדות הלאומיים של התנועה הציונית ראו בהקמת הבריגדה, בראש וראשונה, בסיס לאימון אזרחים לקראת הצבא העברי, שיוקם בעתיד. כמו כן, ראו בכך אמצעי להצלת יהודי הגולה על מנת להביאם לארץ ישראל. כאשר נוצרו התנאים הבסיסיים ללחימה תחת דגל לאומי ניתן העידוד לגיוס. וכך היה לבריגדה דגל שכלל מגן דוד על רקע צהוב, תג היחידה שכלל את שמה גם בעברית והותר באופן גורף השימוש בשפה העברית. בכך לא הסתיים תפקידם של המוסדות הלאומיים. הסוכנות מינתה את המוסד שכונה "ועד בריגדה" שדאגו ליצירת הקשר עם המתנדבים בנושאי: הכשרת החיילים לתקופה לאחר שחרורם, פעולות חינוך ותרבות ועידוד העלייה של שארית הפליטה באירופה. הקשר בין החיילים היהודים ששירתו בצבא הבריטי לבין יהודי ארץ ישראל והמוסדות הלאומיים התקיים באמצעות רשת הרבנים הצבאיים בצבא הבריטי. כמחצית מן הרבנים הצבאיים באו מארץ ישראל וכולם נדרשו לקבל את אישור הרבנות הראשית לארץ ישראל והסמכה לפעולותיהם מהרב הראשי לארץ ישראל יצחק אייזיק הלוי הרצוג. הרבנים דאגו לצרכי הדת של החיילים, אם כי רק חלק מועט מהחיילים היה שומר מצוות. עם זאת, רוב החיילים נטלו חלק בתפילות בציבור בימים הנוראים, שמעו את דברי הרבנים בכנסים יחידתיים ונעזרו ברבנים למשימות סוציאליות במסגרת תפקידם של קציני הדת בצבא הבריטי. חלק חשוב במיוחד היה להם, עם תום המלחמה, בעריכת נישואין למאות חיילים באירופה לבנות משארית הפליטהבמקרים רבים היה צורך להתגבר על האיסור שהיה קיים לפיו הבנות שנולדו עם נתינות של ארץ אוייב נאסר עליהן להינשא לחיילים מהצבא הכובש באירופה. בארץ ישראל ובמצרים תמונות מהאימונים תמונה:Jews Brigade in palestine A 1943.jpg|מסדר סיום במחנה סרפנד - ארץ ישראל תמונה:Middle east signal school.jpg| חיילי הבריגדה במצרים תחת שלטון בריטי - מסדר סיום קורס - במצרים תמונה:Jews Brigade in dinnig room west desert 1943.jpg|חיילי הבריגדה במדבר המערבי בחדר האוכל תמונה:Jews Brigade in palestine B 1943.jpg|בבית המלאכה צלם בארץ ישראל המנדטורית התמונות באדיבות חייל בריגדה מהגדוד השני: אריה בורוכוביץ שירת כחייל בגדוד השני של הבריגדה היהודית. PAL 16225 E-COY Second Infantry Battalion תושב קדומים. הבריגדה באיטליה - אחרי השחרור 1024px-הבריטגדה היהודית בדרכי איטליה-ZKlugerPhotos-00132pw-0907170685137df3.jpg|בדרכי איטליה 1024px-הבריגדה היהודית באיטליה-ZKlugerPhotos-00132pw-0907170685137dcd.jpg 1024px-הבריגדה היהודית באיטליה, נאפולי-ZKlugerPhotos-00132pw-0907170685137dce.jpg|בנאפולי 1024px-הבריגדה היהודית באיטליה, מועדון החיילים ברומא-ZKlugerPhotos-00132pw-0907170685137dcb.jpg|מועדון החיילים ברומא 1024px-הבריגדה היהודית באיטליה, מועדון החיילים ברומא-ZKlugerPhotos-00132pw-0907170685137dc9.jpg 1024px-הבריגדה היהודית באיטליה, חיילים בגבול האוסטרי-ZKlugerPhotos-00132pw-0907170685137df4.jpg|בגבול האוסטרי 1024px-הבריגדה היהודית באיטליה, בגבול האוסטרי-ZKlugerPhotos-00132pw-0907170685137dcf.jpg הבריגדה היהודית באיטליה, חיילים מלמדים פליטים יהודים בפירנצה-ZKlugerPhotos-00132pw-0907170685137dcc.jpg|חיילי הבריגדה מלמדים פליטים באיטליה מחנה האימונים באיטליה: בפיוג'י באוקטובר 1944 הגיעה הבריגדה היהודית לנמל טאראנטו באיטליה על מנת להשתתף בכיבוש איטליה יחד עם כוחות בעלות הברית. מדרום איטליה עלו גדודי הבריגדה צפונה למחנה אימונים בעיירה האיטלקית פיוג'י, מקום הבראה ומרגוע, 70 ק"מ דרומית לרומא. החיילים נכנסו למשטר חמור של אימונים לקראת יציאה לחזית. לאחר שלושה וחצי חודשים היו מוכנים לקרבות והצטרפו למחנה השמיני הבריטי להמשך כיבוש צפון איטליה. מפקדת הבריגדה היהודית: בבריזיגלה בבריזיגלה, במפקדת הבריגדה, התקיים לראשונה טקס הנפת הדגל של הבריגדה היהודית. מתאר אחד המשתתפים בטקס: הטקס נערך על ידי לוי בנימין, מפקד הבריגדה היהודית ובהשתתפות משה שרת מנהל המחלקה המדינית של הסוכנות היהודית והרב הצבאי שנשא תפילה וברך ברכת שהחיינו. משה שרת שנשא בו נאום להנצחת השואה ולהנצחת קרבותיהם של חיילי הבריגדה היהודית. בסיום הטקס עלתה על הבמה, השחקנית חנה רובינא, קראה שירים שונים והביאה מכתב של אישה במושב עובדים בעמק לבעלה החייל. בו היא מתארת את הטיפול במשק החקלאי: האכלת התרנגולות , חליבת הפרות וטיפול בעצי פרי והכל רק בעזרת ילדיה. "רבים מהחיילים שבאו מההתיישבות מצאו כאן הד להגיגיהם ולרחשי לבם. דמעות עמדו בעיני החיילים העייפים שזה עתה הגיעו מהקווים המאובקים"מקור:דב קנוהל' עמוד 307. בזמן טקס הנפת הדגל, עדיין נמשכה המלחמה בין הגרמנים לבעלות הברית באיטליה, ולכן לא יכלו כל הלוחמים היהודים לבוא לטקס. במקום זאת, שלחה כל פלוגה נציג לטקס. טקסים כאלו לא התרחשו פעמים רבות במלחמת העולם השנייה (באיטליה התרחש פעם אחת בלבד), וזאת מטעמי ביטחון. בית הקברות הצבאי (רוונה) הפניה לערך מורחב: בית הקברות הצבאי (רוונה) ימין|ממוזער|250px|תמונה מטקס הזיכרון שנערך על ידי משרד הבטחון בית הקברות הצבאי ליד העיר רוונה שבאיטליה מצוי 12 ק"מ מערבית מהעיר רוונה, בדרך "SS16" מרוונה לפררה, ליד הכפר פינג'הפאנה (Piangipane) הנכלל בעיר רוונה. קבורים בו 927 חללי מלחמות. ביניהם ריכוז של 33 חללי הבריגדה היהודית. בבית הקברות הצבאי (רוונה) מצוי הריכוז הגדול ביותר של חללי הבריגדה. בבית הקברות הצבאי מתקיים טקס זיכרון שנתי, שבוע אחרי יום העצמאות. מקרב המתנדבים היהודים היו 800 חללים. הקבוצה הגדולה ביותר הייתה מבין פלוגת ההובלה 462 שטבעה בים התיכון. חיילים אחרים נספו בין השאר בתאונות וקבורים, לפי המסורת הבריטית, באזורי הקרבות. בין השאר, במקומות הבאים: * במצרים: בהליופוליס, קהיר ובסואץ. * בצפון אפריקה: באל-עלמיין ובבנגזי. * באיטליה: בבתי הקברות הצבאיים - בארי, רומא, פירנצה ואנקונה. * בשאר אירופה: בקרקוב שבפולין. המערכה על נהר סניו הפניה לערך מורחבהמערכה על נהר סניו ימין|ממוזער|250px|במערכה במרץ 1945 הבריגדה נעה לצפון איטליה במטרה לסיים את השחרור של המדינה מהכובש הגרמני, אשר פלש לאיטליה בספטמבר 1943, אחרי שממשלת איטליה חתמה על הסכם שביתת נשק (למעשה כניעה ללא תנאי) עם בעלות הברית. לראשונה הגדודים מארץ ישראל נלחמו תחת דגל יהודי. בטרם נכנסה החטיבה לקרבות היא הייתה בעמדות ההגנה וריתקה כוחות גרמניים. וכך איפשרה לחטיבות הבריטיות והניוזלנדיות להיערך לקרבות בגזרת בולוניה. החזית עצמה הייתה במישור לומברדיה ליד העיר רוונה. בתחילה חיילי הבריגדה נלחמו בגזרת אלפונסינה, המישורית הפתוחה, בה מרבית הלחימה התנהלה באזור ביצות שפלת קמצ'יו. לאחר מכן הבריגדה עברה לאזור הררי. מהצד הגרמני הייתה חטיבת צנחנים, המורכבת ממתנדבים צעירים בעלי ציוד משופר ונשק אוטומטי. בינה לבין המערך הגרמני עבר נהר הסניו, שהתפתל בעמק צר. באפריל 1945, חודש לפני סיום המלחמה, בוצעה המתקפה האחרונה והמכרעת ותפקידה של הבריגדה היהודית בלחימה הסתיים. השליטה בביקורת הגבולות בטרוויזיו הפניה לערך מורחבטרוויזיו ימין|ממוזער|250px|בטרוויזיו באדיבות "אוצר תמונות הפלמ"ח". ימין|ממוזער|250px|מפגש במעבר הגבול באדיבות "אוצר תמונות הפלמ"ח" במלחמת העולם השניה הגיעה הבריגדה היהודית באיטליה לנקודה הצפונית ביותר שלה לעיר טרוויזיו ותפשה את השליטה על ביקורת בגבול שבין איטליה לבין אוסטריה ויוגוסלביה. בכך היא איפשרה תנועה חופשית של פליטים יהודים ממזרח וממרכז אירופה לנמלים באגן הים התיכון שבאיטליה ומשם עלו הם באמצעות הסוכנות היהודית לארץ ישראל. עובדת שליטתם של חיילי הבריגדה על מעבר הגבול הגיע לידיעת רבים מהניצולים שהגיעו בשיירות למקום בדרכם לארץ ישראל. ליד טרוויזיו היה מחנה צבאי נטוש שבו היו מקלחת ושירותים וחדרי שינה, שהיה נמצא בעיירה הקרובה פונטבה. החי"ל אימץ את המחנה הצבאי, והפך אותו למקום קליטה זמני לפליטים יהודיים, בדרכם לארץ ישראל. הצבא הבריטי אשר שלט צבאית באזור, הכיר בעובדה כי תחנת הגבול הפכה להיות תחנת מעבר לעלייה לארץ ישראל ממרכז אירופה ומזרחה ומיגוסלביה, אשר לא נחשבה לחוקית בעיני השלטון הבריטי, ולכן החליט הצבא הבריטי להעביר את החיילים היהודיים לבווריה שבגרמניה ומשם לבלגיה עד תום המלחמה. על סיום פעילותה בתחילת מרס 1945 הוכנסה החטיבה לחזית, בגזרת אלפונסינה שבצפון איטליה. לראשונה במלחמה זו, נלחמו יהודים בגרמנים, במסגרת יחידה יהודית ותחת דגל יהודי. יכולתה המבצעית, רמתם המקצועית של מפקדיה והתלהבות חייליה – הביאו להצבתה מערבית יותר, באזור בריזיגלה-פאנצה, בגזרה הררית וקשה יותר. לאחר שליטתה במרחב, שבין עמדותיה הקדמיות לנהר הסניו, השתתפה בצליחת הנהר צפונה, ביסוס ראש הגשר, כיבוש יעדים והתקדמות בעקבות הצנחנים הגרמניים הנסוגים, תוך כדי קרבות היתקלות נגד המשמר העורפי הגרמני. פעולתה כחלק מהמתקפה של בעלות הברית בצפון איטליה, הסתיימה ב-14 באפריל 1945 וזכתה להצלחה גדולה. למרות חלקה הצנוע, שררה הערכה ליכולתה הצבאית במפקדות הממונות. ביולי 1945 עברה החטיבה לבלגיה, ולאחר-מכן להולנד. אנשיה עסקו באבטחה ובפיקוח על שבויים גרמניים, עד העברת התפקידים לידי הצבא ההולנדי והבלגי. ב- 1 במאי 1946 הגיעה לחי"ל הוראת הפירוק. בסוף מאי רוכזה הבריגדה בגנט שבבלגיה, והחל תהליך השחרור. ב- 9 ביולי 1946 יצאה קבוצת המשתחררים האחרונה לנמל קאלה, בדרכה למצרים ומשם לארץ ישראל. מוזיאון הלוחם היהודי הפעילות ההתנדבותית של הבריגדה "תרבות" הייתה נשמת חייה של כל יחידה בבריגדה. חיילי הבריגדה ביקשו לתת ביטוי למחשבותיהם, שאיפותיהם ולתגובותיהם לגבי העולם בו הם פעלו: בכתב - באמצעות עיתונים, בעל פה ובמשחק - באמצעות להקות ובמעשים - בסיוע לשארית הפליטה באירופה. שרובה שהתה במחנות העקורים, בחוסר מעש, ללא עתיד נראה לעין, תוך ציפיה לעלייה לארץ ישראל. פעולות התרבות בבריגדה אורגנו בצורה מסודרת בחסות "ועד הבריגדה" וה"רבנים הצבאיים". חיי התרבות במסגרת הבריגדה פעלה גם ה-'ENSA' (ראשי תיבות: Entertainments National Service Association) התאחדות שירות לאומי לבידור, הוא ארגון שהוקם על ידי הממשלה הבריטית בשנת 1939, במטרה לספק לכוחות הצבא הבריטיים (שהורכבו מחיילים ממדינות שונות) בידור במשך מלחמת העולם השנייה. מכל מדינה שכוחותיה הצבאיים עזרו במאמץ המלחמה לטובת הבריטים, הובאו זמרים בכדי להנעים את זמנם של החיילים הלוחמים. וכך ה-ENSA פעלה גם לטובת החיילים היהודיים . ל-ENSA של הבריגדה היהודית קראו ה'מעין זה'. ההצגה הגדולה ביותר של המעין זה, נערך בפיוג'י שליד רומא. הזמרים שהובאו מישראל לאיטליה למעין זה, הופיעו גם במקומות בהם החיילים התאמנו ונלחמו, אך גם בבית החולים הצבאי בו שהו הפצועים היהודיים. בתום המלחמה, הבריגדה הגיעה לבלגיה. שם הוקמה להקה, אשר ערכה סיבוב הופעות ביחידות. בין השאר, הלהקה הגיעה למחנה ברגן בלזן ו"רכשה את לבבות אחינו". אירוע מוזיקלי מיוחד היה ביקורו של הפסנתרן ברוניסלב הוברמן בבריסל ובאנטוורפן בנובמבר 1945. כמעט מחצית המושבים היו תפוסים בידי חיילי הבריגדה. החיילים רחשו אהדה מיוחדת להוברמן, משום שהוא פעל רבות להקמת "התזמורת הסימפונית הארץ ישראלית" (Palestine Symphony Orchestra) והבטחת הצלחה, לימים התזמורת הפילהרמונית הישראלית אשר משכנה, היכל התרבות, נקרא על שם ברוניסלב הוברמן. בין השאר על ידי ביצוע 140 קונצרטים המיועדים לחיילי בנות הברית בחזיתות השונות בשנות מלחמת העולם השנייה, לרבות הופעה בפני חיילי החטיבה היהודית הלוחמת באל עלמיין בנובמבר 1944. עיתונות הבריגדה בתחילה הופיעו ביטאונים בכל יחידה. בסופו של דבר ניתנה רשות להוציא בטאון משותף לבריגדה כולה. הכספים גוייסו מהחיילים, ומערכת אותיות דפוס עבריות נרכשו מבית חרושת בטורינו. כך החלה ההפקה של הירחון "המאבק" שיצא לאור בטרוויזו. היה זה אחרי סיום הקרבות בצפון איטליה והיה זמן לחיילים לעסוק בכתיבת העיתון. הורכבה מערכת והירחון יצא בהיקף של 60-70 עמודים. אך רק 5 גיליונות הופיעו מירחון זה. חלק ממנו היה כתוב בשפה האנגלית לנוחיות החיילים היהודים יוצאי בריטניה. כשאר הבריגדה הגיעה לאיטליה היה קיים עיתון יומי עברי, אשר הופיע באורח לא רישמי, בשם "לחייל" ברומא. לאחר יום הנצחון - 8 במאי 1945 - התעורר הצורך להוציא עיתון אחד עבור כל החיילים היהודיים. בראש השנה חודשה הופעתו של העיתון "החייל". מכאן והלאה העיתון הופיע ששה ימים בשבוע, ללא הפסקה, עד לפירוק הבריגדה. הגיליון האחרון הופיע ביום 21 יוני 1946. שיר הבריגדה ההילה של הבריגדה הולידה גם את שיר החי"ל שנכתב על ידי המשורר יעקב אורלנד והולחן על ידי מרדכי זעירא (שכתבו שירים נוספים על יחידות לוחמות, כגון שיר הלגיונות, שיר הגדודנים, המנון הנח"ל ועוד). את השיר ביצע הזמר אילקה רווה. להלן הבית האחרון והפזמון של השיר: :ואור כי יבקע מליל :ובן כי יולד לדור, :יושר-נא, יושר-נא לו שיר החי"ל, :אשר לא נסוג אחור! :: :עלי נא, עלי, :שלהבת שלי, :בדם חלליך הדליקי-נא אור. :היי-נא, היי, :שלהבת שלי, :בפי חילייך מזמור. פעילות עם שארית הפליטה ימין|ממוזער|250px|בית עולים בטרוויזיו -מוזיאון ההגנה בתום המלחמה רוכזה הבריגדה בטרוויזיו, ליד משולש הגבולות של איטליה, אוסטריה ויוגוסלביה. ביולי 1945 הועברה הבריגדה לבלגיה והולנד. לאורך כל הדרך אספו חיילי הבריגדה פליטים יהודיים רבים, ריכזו אותם בהכשרות, חלקם במשקים חקלאיים, וסייעו לשארית הפליטה באירופה לעלות ארצה. עד העלייה ערכו פעולות חינוך ותרבות בקרב "העקורים" (כך נקראו הפליטים) וילדיהם. בסוף המלחמה יצרו חיילי הבריגדה קשר עם השרידים במחנות הריכוז וההשמדה (כדוגמת שחרור מחנה ברגן בלזן). פעילות מסוג נוסף היה לחיילי הבריגדה. חלקם עלו לארץ ישראל בשנות ה-30 וה-40 והם החליטו לבקר את משפחותיהם שנותרו בגולה. הביקורים החלו רק בתום המלחמה, כאשר חיילי הבריגדה הופיעו במקומות הולדתם עם מדי הצבא הבריטי הכובש. כותב יחזקאל שמשא, מחיילי הגדוד העברי השלישי (מתוך מכתב ארצה): כאשר סבר כי גילה פרטים על אחותו הבכורה, נסע לעיר הקרובה ואחר כך המשיך למחנה עקורים בגרמניה, שנמסר לו ששם אולי ראו אותה. היות והמסע כולו היה ללא רשות, הוא כותב מכתב זה מהכלא הצבאי. כך הוא מסכם מה שהוא ראה בפולין: ילדים חיוורים גזוזי שער, גמדיים בבית הספר של "פועלי ציון שמאל", חיים נטולי חזון של חברת נוער שחזרו מהמחנות, עינים עצובות וגעגועים בחברה יהודית אינטילגנטית. מסכם יחזקאל, אנו אנשי הבריגדה חוזרים ארצה, מי ימלא את מקומינו ויסייע לשארית הקליטה להתאושש ולעלות ארצה. הקמת "המרכז לאירופה" חיילי הבריגדה נוטלים על עצמם תפקיד דוד בן דוד מספר "כי בפעולות אלה השתתפו רק חלק מהחיילים" ראו: דוד בן דוד, עמוד 183 לשקם את הקהילות, לגבשם ולהגביר את זיקתם לארץ ישראל ולסייע בהבאתם לבית חדש במולדת. הם מגבשים מסקנה זו אחרי עשו את דרכם באירופה כבושה: באוסטריה, גרמניה, צרפת, הולנד ובלגיה . בדרך הם נפגשים עם רבבות פליטים המצפים להגיע למקומות בהן יוכלו לזכות בקורת גג ויושב להם כבודם העצמי . החיילים היהודים מתארגנים לפעילות בקרב שארית הפליטה והמוסדות הלאומיים מקימים לשם כך מוסד חדש המרכז לאירופה. בתחילה הוקם בבלגיה גוף בשם "המרכז לגולה" על ידי חיילים מהבריגדה. המרכז החל לטפל בפליטים היהודים באמצעות קרנות יהודיות מארץ ישראל ומארצות אמריקה. הוא דאג לאכסניה, למזון, להדרכה, לעידוד ולאמצעים להעלותם ארצה. פעולות אלה, בחלקם הגדול, היו מנוגדות לחוקי המנדט הבריטי ולחובות של החייל בצבא הבריטי. החיילים נעדרו מתפקידם, רוקנו ממחסני הצבא ציוד כמו בגדים, מיטות ושמיכות וזייפו מסמכים שאיפשרו תחבורה למעבר לפליטים ברחבי אירופה. לדעת דוד בן דוד, מפקד הבריגדה, לוי בנימין, ידע על הפעולות והתעלם מהם שם, עמוד 185 המרכז לאירופה היה מבוסס על שליחים ומדריכים, כמוקבל אז, של תנועות ההתיישבות הציוניות. וכך, כאשר הפליטים הגיעו ארצה היה מי שקלט אותם בקיבוצים. בילוי ברומא שמאל|ממוזער|250px|צנחנים יהודים מבלים ברומא - על מדרגות כנסייה לאחר כיבוש איטליה על ידי בעלות הברית ב-1944, החיילים היהודים נהגו לבלות את חופשתם ברומא. חנה מרון ויוסי ידין ביצעו אז את השיר שכתב יצחק יצחק והלחין צבי בן יוסף, כל הדרכים מובילות לרומא. אחד הבתים בשיר מתאר מה קרה בשער טיטוס בחופשות בזמן המלחמה. מורשת הבריגדה שמאל|ממוזער|200px|חיילים יהודיים צועדים בירושלים הבריגדה פורקה רשמית בקיץ שנת 1946. הניסיון הרב והמיומנויות שרכשו החיילים היהודיים שלחמו בבריגדה תרם רבות להקמת צה"ל בתקופת מלחמת העצמאותבהקמת חיל ההנדסה הישראלי הייתה להם תרומה מכרעת : חלק גדול מיוצאי מחלקת ההנדסה של החטיבה היו שותפים בהקמת החייל.. ההיסטוריון מרדכי נאור אשר סקר את ה"מחברת השחורה" של דוד בן גוריון כותב: "באביב 1947 חקר בן גוריון את ראשי ההגנה על מצב הארגון - ולא אהב את מה ששמע. לרשות המדינה ש"בדרך" עמדה אז בסך הכול מיליציה, בטח לא צבא.. ל"חיילים" (יוצאי הבריגדה היהודית), בעלי הניסיון הקרבי באחד הצבאות המרכזיים במלחמת העולם השנייה, הייתה עדיפות בעיניו על מפקדי ה"הגנה"... וכך מסכם נאור: "בחודשים הבאים המשיך בן גוריון, במרץ האופייני לו, לקדם את יוצאי הצבא הבריטי. אחרי שמפקדי ההפלמ"ח פרשו מצ.ה.ל ולמטכ"ל נכנסו יוצאי הצבא הבריטי, מכל היחידות ולא רק מהבריגדה היהודית (ראו רשימת אישים בתבנית מטה), הרי כל ארגון הצבא, שיטות ההדרכה והאימונים וכן ההפעלה המקצועית היו לפי המורשת הבריטיתניתן להוסיף כי בעשור הראשון של צ.ה.ל המדים היו בריטיים "טהורים" וכללו אפילו : "חותלות", "שליקס" וגם "עניבה".. פעילותה של הבריגדה היהודית באיטליה מונצחת במוזיאון שבעיר "אלפונסינה" מצפון לעיר רוונה. כמו כן הוכנה תערוכה בנושא הבריגדה שהוצגה בשנת 2003 ברומא ובשנת 2005 בבולוניה. בבית הקברות הצבאי ברוונה מצוי ריכוז גדול של חללי הבריגדה. בבית הקברות הצבאי מתקיים טקס זיכרון שנתי, שבוע אחרי יום העצמאות מטעם היחידה להנצחת החייל במשרד הבטחון. זכרון הבריגדה התנגדות להזכרת חלקה של הבריגדה היהודית בשחרור איטליה thumb|300px|ימין|מצעד זכרון שהתקיים - יחד עם דגל ישראל הונף גם דגל הבריגדה Rossella Tercatin באתר יהדות איטליה מספרת על תופעה חדשה. ארגון גדול של נפגעי הנאצים לא מוכן להיות שותף לטקסי הזכרון של סיום מלחמת העולם השנייה, באותו חלק העוסק בזכרון הבריגדה היהודית. וכך היא כותבת (תרגום אוטומטי) ב -25 באפריל 2015 , איטליה תחגוג את יום השנה ה -70 לסיום מלחמת העולם השני. עם זאת אחד מהארגונים הגדולים המעורבים, (La defezione dell’Associazione Nazionale Ex Deportati) הודיע רשמית כי היא לא תצטרף לעצרת שתתקיים ברומא באותו היום. הסיבה לכך היא בגלל שארגונים אחרים שהיו מעורבים הראו חוסר סובלנות כלפי הנוכחות של נציגים של הבריגדה היהודית, שהייתה סיעה צבאית של הצבא הבריטי, שהעסיקה מתנדבת יהודים מהשטח המנדט הבריטי בפלסטין. הבריגדה היהודית תרמה תרומה מכרעת לשחרור איטליה. המקור:"They say it is because other organizations involved showed intolerance towards the presence of representatives of the Jewish Brigade, which was a military faction of the British Army, which employed Jewish volunteers from the territory of the British Mandate of Palestine. The Jewish Brigade made a decisive contribution to the Liberation of Italy. באיטלקית:"Fronte Palestina, Rete Romana Palestina e Rappresentanza Palestina in Italia. "אנו, המייצגים את המגורשים לשעבר למחנות נאציים," השוקעים והניצולים ", שניהם לפוליטיים ולסיבות אתניות, לא יכולים לקבל את העובדה שהרוח והמשמעות של 25 באפריל, בתנועת האיטלקית ההתנגדות ושל השחרור אסורות בגלל של חוסר סובלנות, "נכתב במסר שנשלח על ידי ANED. ההחלטה באה לאחר פגישה כדי לארגן את העצרת. "אחרי שעות רבות של דיונים בין הארגונים המטפלים, רב של לא מי-שייכים לשם, איומים ועלבונות על העליונה. זה מדגיש את הסביבה מקובלת שבשנים האחרונות יצרו פרקים רבים של חוסר סובלנות אמיתית, "היא מוסיפה. בין הארגונים שלקחו חלק במפגש היו כמה מייצג את העניין הפלסטיני באיטליה. בשנים האחרונות, משתתפים רבים בעצרת הראו חוסר סובלנות כלפי הנבחרים והכרזות של הבריגדה היהודית. "אם ANED לא להשתתף בטכס, שנימנע מלהצטרף anche זה", אמר תומס Giuntella, נשיא הסעיף הרומי של מרכז שמאל מפלגה דמוקרטית. "אנחנו לא יכולים לצעוד עם אנשים שלשבש היסטוריה, ששונאים ורוצים להשתלט על החגיגה של ההקרבה של אבותינו והסבים. אנו למצוא דרך אחרת כדי לכבד 25 באפריל, יחד עם מי שהם באמת אנטי-פשיסטים. " אגב,במילאנו הטקס יתתקים באיטלקית {[ש}} La defezione dell’Associazione Nazionale Ex Deportati dalla manifestazione romana per il 25 aprile, defezione dovuta al sentimento di intolleranza manifestatosi oggi come in passato nei confronti delle insegne della Brigata Ebraica, continua a tenere banco sui giornali. “Noi che rappresentiamo gli ex deportati, sommersi e salvati, nei campi nazisti, sia politici che razziali, non possiamo accettare che lo spirito e i significati del 25 aprile, della Resistenza e della Liberazione vengano così totalmente snaturati e addirittura fatti divenire atto di accusa contro le vittime stesse del nazifascismo” aveva denunciato in una nota l’Aned giovedì scorso evidenziando inoltre la presenza alla riunione preparatoria del corteo Anpi sigle che niente hanno a che fare con il 25 aprile come Fronte Palestina, Rete Romana Palestina e Rappresentanza Palestina in Italia. Molte sono le voci a levarsi in queste ore. Intervistato da Repubblica, il presidente dell’associazione romana Amici di Israele Alberto Tancredi ha spiegato: “Portiamo lo striscione della Brigata ebraica nel corteo del 25 aprile dal 2003: l’ultima volta che ci è stato consentito di parlare dal palco fu cinque anni fa e anche in quell’occasione non mancarono le contestazioni”. Per poi aggiungere: “Era il quarto appuntamento alla Casa della Memoria per preparare il corteo. Ci aveva invitato come sempre l’Anpi: le altre volte eravamo 30 persone al massimo, qui ci siamo ritrovati in 70. Ho avuto l’impressione di una contestazione organizzata: erano tutti contro Israele e la Brigata ebraica”. Molte reazioni anche sul fronte politico. Tommaso Michele Giuntella, presidente del Pd romano, dice: “Se l’Aned non c’è, non ci sarò neppure io. Dopo i continui problemi mossi nei confronti della Brigata ebraica, doppo il comunicato dell’Aned, che denuncia la presenza e gli insulti di sigle che nulla hanno a che fare con la Resistenza, non posso sfilare a un corteo del 25 Aprile ostaggio di gente che è fascista allo stesso modo di quelli da cui ci liberammo”. Sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda Paolo Masini, assessore alla Scuola con delega alla Memoria di Roma Capitale. “Festeggiare il 70esimo anniversario della Liberazione senza una rappresentanza delle formazioni ebraiche significa cancellare un pezzo della nostra storia”. Il presidente della Comunità ebraica romana Riccardo Pacifici, ricordando come la Comunità non possa comunque partecipare a iniziative in programma di Shabbat, ha sottolineato che la nota dell’Aned “non è sfuggita” e di considerare lo snaturamento del 25 aprile “un pericolo per il Paese”. A Milano invece le insegne della Brigata saranno scortate da quelle del Partito Democratico. “Il corteo del 25 aprile non deve essere schiavo di sigle che si proclamano antifasciste ma nei comportamenti riproducono modelli fascisti e antisemiti” spiega il responsabile culturale del Pd a Milano e Provincia Daniele Nahum. תרגום אוטומטי עריקתו של הלאומי לשעבר גורש מאירוע רומי ל25 באפריל, עריקה בשל התחושה של חוסר הסובלנות באה לידי ביטוי היום כמו בעבר נגד הסמל של הבריגדה היהודית, ממשיך להחזיק בית משפט בעיתונים. "אנו, המייצגים את המגורשים לשעבר, שקועים והצילו, במחנות נאציים, גם פוליטי וגזעי, אנחנו לא יכולים לקבל את העובדה שהרוח והמשמעות של 25 באפריל, ההתנגדות והשחרור כל כך מעוותות לחלוטין ואפילו עובדות הפכו כתב אישום נגד הקורבנות עצמם של פשיזם "גינו בהצהרה ביום חמישי האחרון Aned גם מדגיש את הנוכחות בפגישת ההכנה של מצעד Anpi ראשי התיבות שאין לי מה לעשות עם אפריל 25 ברשת פלסטין הפתוחה הרומית פלסטין ופלסטין ייצוג באיטליה. קולות רבים לעלות בשלב זה. בראיון לרפובליקה, נשיא אגודת הידידים של ישראל אלברטו הרומית טנקרדי הסביר: "אנחנו מביאים את הדגל של הבריגדה היהודית בתהלוכת ה -25 באפריל 2003: בפעם האחרונה שהורשינו לדבר מהבמה הייתה לפני חמש שנים ואפילו באותו הזמן לא היו מחלוקות חוסר ". לאחר מכן הוא הוסיף: "זה היה הסיבוב של בית הזיכרון הרביעי להתכונן למצעד. אנחנו הזמנו Anpi כמו תמיד: פעמים האחרות היינו 30 אנשים לכל היותר, כאן מצאנו את עצמנו ב70. היו לי את הרושם של מחאה מאורגנת:. כולם היו נגד ישראל והבריגדה היהודית " תגובות רבות גם בחזית הפוליטית. מישל Giuntella תומאס, נשיא המפלגה הדמוקרטית ברומא, אומר: "אם Aned שם, גם אני לא יהיה שם. לאחר הבעיות מתמשכות שהועלו נגד הבריגדה היהודית, לאחר בהצהרה של ANED, שהוקיעו את הנוכחות של ראשי תיבות ועלבונות שאין לי מה לעשות עם ההתנגדות, אני לא יכול לשלוף בתהלוכה באפריל 25 בן ערובה של אנשים הוא פשיסטי באותו אופן כמו אלה שממנו נפטרו ". על אותו הגל פאולו Masini, חבר מועצה עם אחריות לזכרון בית הספר לרומא Capitale. "חוגג את יום השנה ה -70 לשחרור ללא תצורות ייצוג אמצעים יהודים למחוק פיסת ההיסטוריה שלנו". נשיא הקהילה היהודית של רומא ריקרדו פצ'יפיצ'י, ונזכר איך הקהילה לא יכולה עדיין להשתתף באירועים מתוכננים לשבת, הוא הדגיש כי השטר ANED "לא ברח", ולהביא בחשבון את עיוות ה -25 באפריל, "סכנה ל מדינה ". במילאנו הסמל של החטיבה ילווה המפלגה הדמוקרטית. "המצעד ה -25 באפריל לא צריך להיות עבד של ראשי תיבות שקוראים לעצמם מודלים אנטי-פשיסטים, אך התנהגות בפשיסטים ואנטישמי", אומר ראש המפלגה הדמוקרטית במילאנו ומחוז התרבותי Daniele נחום. (6 אפריל 2015) (6 aprile 2015) הערות שוליים ראו גם * לוי בנימין * הגדוד העברי השני * בריזיגלה * המערכה על נהר סניו * בית הקברות הצבאי (רוונה) * טרוויזיו * יהודי סן ניקנדרו * היישוב היהודי בארץ ישראל בימי מלחמת העולם השנייה לקריאה נוספת * יואב גלבר, תולדות ההתנדבות היהודית, יד בן צבי איגוד החיילים המשוחררים בישראל , תשל"ט-תשמ"ד - ארבע כרכים * ד"ר יעקב ליפשיץ (הרב הצבאי של הבריגדה) ספר הבריגדה היהודית, הוצאת יבנה, 1947. * דב קנוהל, עורך ראשי, בהתנדב עם - מתנדבים דתיים במלחמת העולם השנייה, איגוד החיילים המשוחררים בישראל ו'מורשת', הוצאת ספרים בע"מ, תל אביב. הספר כולל למעלה מ-200 מכתבים וכתבות של החיילים כפי שנכתבו במועד התרחשותם ומהווה מקור מידע מקיף על הפעולות של הבריגדה היהודית. * שאול דגן, הבריגדה היהודית הגדוד השלישי, בהוצאת איגוד החיילים המשוחררים בישראל, תל אביב 1996. * זאב שפר, ספר ההתנדבות - פרשת ההתנדבות הצבאית של יהודי ארץ-ישראל במלחמת-העולם השניה, מוסד ביאליק, ירושלים 1949. * דוד בן דוד, איש כפר עציון וניר עציון, גשר על פני התהומות ''', 1996, הוצאה עצמית. * AA.VV. - '''La brigata Ebraica in Romagna 1944-1946. pp. 62, € 15.00, Roma 2005. Esce nei Quaderni del Museo Ebraico di Bologna il catalogo della mostra allestita a Bologna in occasione del Giorno della Memoria del 2005 - חוברת באיטלקית לכבוד התערוכה לכבוד הבריגדה היהודית במוזיאון היהודי בעיר בולוניה - 2005 קישורים חיצוניים * החי"ל (הבריגדה היהודית) באתר "ההגנה". * איגוד החיילים המשוחררים בישראל אתר רחב יריעה על ההתגייסות לצבא הבריטי. * Museo della Battaglia del Senio - המוזיאון לקרבות על הסניו * קטגוריה:מתנדבי היישוב לצבא הבריטי במלחמת העולם השנייה